dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Money making guide
Rich text editing has been disabled because the article contains complex code HiredGoon 17:18, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Is there a legit reason why there is "complex code" on this page to prevent Rich Text editing? Less than 12 hours ago Rich Text editing was available and this page was a lot more "tight" in my view. The page is now sloppier and harder to edit which I think is a bad trend. :Yes, because currently Rich Text Editor - Kills Tables, so even if you edit with Rich Text Editor on the page and don't touch the tables, it breaks the tables every time See Here. And then you just see the broken code and it has to be undone or a timely fix. 17:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Merging with Currency Fycan 12:02, February 2, 2010 (UTC) i dont think we should. Currency Page is about.. well.. Currency used in Dragon Age. Money Page, on the other hand, is about Making & Accumulating Money in Dragon Age. Herwin 12:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Why not change the topic of the Money page to Economics or Managing Your Money? : Fycan 13:23, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : I thought it'd be hard for ppl to search and find that exact keyword? ::Zoev, says that Currency is more about lore and this article is more about game play and that they shouldn't be merged. I think that Gold Farming should be merged into this article. 12:46, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yea, merged or linked. I wouldn't have known that such topic like Gold Farming exist if you hadnt just mention it right there.. Fycan 13:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Prolly cause it was created like 2 days after this one, I was like huh, do people even check to see if similar articles exists? I saw it get made, put a merge tag on it and wrote in the forums about it. 13:40, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : I agree that this article should be the main article for all matters of money, lore or gameplay. I would want to make sure all iterations of money/currency re-direct here. HiredGoon 17:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Legit Ways to Earn Money [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 18:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) hey, Should we separate the Side Quests/Notable Side Quests into 2 sections? Profit from Quest '''& '''Profit from Lockpicking what do you think? we should consider ppl who dont plan to bring a rogue along to see the benefits also =/ : HiredGoon 19:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : In the absence of examples of profit through lockpicking only, I believe categorizing by quest (and noting when lockpicking is helpful/required) is the only way it makes sense. I would like to explore how best to highlight a high profit quest when a lockpicker is helpful/required. Quests where high coercion skill is helpful should also be considered, and I imagine there are at least a few quests where high coecion AND lockpicking are both helpful/required. : I also think we should consider ordering the Notable Quests by timing or availability. Something like "Early Game", "Mid-game", and "Late Game". For example, I don't believe the Alienage quests are open until the Late Game but the profitable Orgammar quests are open Mid-game. I'm not sure I know of any Early Game examples that are worth noting due to their high value rewards. : [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 19:24, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : I agree with you on the Side Quests Section. : As for Ordering the quests, it would be a good idea to start with "Mid-game (4main quests)" and "Lategame". I don't think there's any big Early-Game reward worth mentioning, Early Game would be in the Origins &''' Ostagar''' stage where I didn't even have Leliana so I wouldn't know anything about those chests lol. damn, maybe it will be worth mentioning that you Do Not wanna be lockpicking one of the Mage's Chest in Ostagar in Early Game because that would terminate your chance to open that chest from Return to Ostagar DLC which will definitely contain wayyyyy more loots & cash. I read about this somehwere... prolly in the Return to Ostagar section HiredGoon 17:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to see more effort put into identifying key quests, by name and/or NPC which result is 10 or more in rewards (and adding caveats when choices affect outcomes). I've added Precious Metals and A Lord's Trust: The First Task to start. However in the last 12 hours someone added something about a Prison Break which I cannot confirm or find any additional details (admittedly, have not completed the game). Please make sure to link to key details whenever adding to this section or it is USELESS to people trying to legitimately maximize their gold accumulation. : [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 17:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : It really is 90 . That's because *SPOILERS ALEART* There's 40-50 from the naked Prince, & another 40 from the real 'Bann of Denerim : HiredGoon 18:18, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : Great, I'll do my best to clarify this bullet when I understand it. The other problem appears to be the Lockpicker section also references Rescue the Queen so there appears to be overlap. I am mulling over the benefits of merging lockpicking rewards into the Other Notable Quest section and flagging those quests as requiring a lockpicker (and noting the minimum skill level requirement, if known). For the moment, I am doubtful there are lockpicking opportunities not tied to specific quests which therefore reduces the need for a separate Lockpicking section. If anything, this would give a heads up for when a lockpicker is ''required to be grouped for specific quests to maximize gold accumulation. HiredGoon 17:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I have concerns about this statement: "The following are Ranked according to their effectiveness". I do not believe this needs to be a hard and fast rule but should just be a rule of thumb to help order this section. For example, the Side Quests from standard locations such as the Mage Collective and Chantry Board are not "more effective" than a number of notable side quests, however they are important to highlight early as low-hanging fruit. : [[User:Fycan|'''Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 17:47, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : The reason I ranked these is because some guy was asking about it in our Forum: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Money : I then got the idea of making this page, that's why I Ranked it (for him), to answer his question of What he should be doing, ranking from Biggest potential for money to lowest HiredGoon 17:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Potent Lyrium Potion creation as a profitable enterprise is a interesting "legit" method of making money. Without arguing about the merits of whether this is a bug or not, I think we are OVERKILLING this section with sub-bullet points. We don't need to know the raw material math on how to a profit of 100 or 1000 . Knowing how much it costs for one run of 99 (a natural number based on item stacking rules) seems plenty. : [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 17:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : I think the Raw Materials cost are pretty important though, I was looking to find it here but I couldn't. I think some people who have limited amount of cash on hand but plan to make big money would really wanna know this information =/ The reason behind the 1,000 Profit is to show people that it is impossible to make an instant 1,000 with one supplies run. I for one, was hoping to make big cash just to realized how much I have to spend in Raw Materials after the math. : The infomation I put in the Potent Lyrium Potion section is actually all the information I was looking for that wasn't provided on this site. : I agree with you on the sub-bullets though, they look just nasty right now lol. i just don't know what to do with them. Please feel free to help rearrange, because right now I'm hoping that someone will... (the admins.. lol) : HiredGoon 17:52, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : My point is that once you show there is a repeatable task which earns a profit, you don't need to do four different versions of that math. If one run of 99 results in 20 gold, it is logical someone can figure out 10x the raw material investment results in 200 gold. If that isn't obvious enough, surely we can suggest this without created additional bullet point examples. : [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 18:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : 1.) 99 pots = 1 batch : 2.) 100g's usually pp's goal? : 3.) ... k maybe we dont need 1k :( ? : I've redone the whole Lyrium Potion bit to make the point differently. Rather than talking about how much you need to do for a certain profit, I illustrated what happens in a few trips, starting with a reasonable assumption that if Morrigan is level 12 (for Master Herbalism), the party probably has the money for ingredients to make 99 potions. Also wanted to clarify the overwhelming advantage the Dwarf Noble has when crafting for profit. I stuck with the bullet points, but agree that it's nasty. This is easily too much info for the 'money' page - perhaps a separate page for those who want all the details? Jellybug 05:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Accumulation of Money - Stealing ?~??~unknown~??~? Regarding Stealing: You earn well over 2G by the end of the game from stealing, or at least I'm fairly certain of this. I've done just the Mage's Tower at this point. The captain guard there alone gave my 60S, plus I stole a crossbow in Lothering worth another 60S. Stealing from commonfolk seems to be netting me 2-3S each at this point as well. Was this supposed to be 20G or possibly even 200G? Fycan 11:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Regard Stealing, if you have any valid information about it (ex: how much money you can accumulate overtime simply from Stealing) please feel free to update it. I really never take the time on any playthough to max my Stealing skills. I've only done it once with Leliana, and i don't get along with her and Zevran so well, so even on my planned 5th playthough, i prolly wont have any rogue in my group, including myself. Wise Use of Money The table is also available (and more accurate) on General Tips. Herwin 14:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I copy-pasted it from that Source couple days ago actaully... is there already a change? lol Is there a way to make your new Edit on General Tips Page automatically update the Table on Money Page? >> [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 15:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Probably, but it should stabilise. The bartender at the Spoiled Princess, the Quartermaster at Ostagar, and some of the merchants for the background stories are all that are left to fill in. Herwin 15:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC)